Demise Grim
Demise Grim is the 16-year-old daughter of the Grim Reaper. She has a pet sloth named Sluggy. She can make people fall asleep immediately by touching them with her left bone hand, albeit temporarily. Character Personality Demise is an aroused girl who gets excited very easy. She loves to tattle and she isn't afraid of showing emotions. Sometimes she is a drama queen and overreacts to situations. But the easy she gets sad or even angry, the faster she is happy again. She is friendly but tends to act rather childish. She also likes to be in the spotlight having all eyes on her. Appearance Demise has long black straight hair with violet strands. She has odd eyes, the right one is purple, the left one red and also glows some times. Her left hand and forearm are bones only, so are her right foot and shank. She is left-handed what, in combination with her powers, often causes problems. History Nether High Demise went to Nether High during her freshmen year and a portion of her sophomore year. Because of both of her parents working there - her father even being the headmaster - she felt as if most of the ghouls and monsters around her were just friendly because of that. In addition to that, it was known that she was the sister of semi-famos hauntlywood actress Dot Angel, what attracted even more of these "fake friends". When she overheard some of them expressing how they actually feel about her, proofing her worries right, she decided to transfer to Monster High, where basically nobody knows her and she could start anew as herself and not as "the headmaster's daughter" or "the famos actress's little sister". Abilities *'Deadly Touch: '''Given the fact that Demise is a Reaper in Training, her 'deadly touch' is not yet deadly and only causes sudden sleep to those who get touched by her left bone hand. However the undead, such as Zombies and Vampires are not affected. *'Illusion: She is able to create illusions altering her own or others appearance as well as the environment for the eyes of the beholder. Skillset * '''Singing: '''There was a time when Demise was actually into acting, like her big sis. But as she grew older she felt the need to do something different that would separate her from her sister more, so that she can step out of her shadow. So she asked her parents for singing lessons and they were happy to support her. Clubs/Activities *Leader and Leadsinger of the Schoolband "The Supermonstars" Relationships Family Mortimer Grim, Father Mortimer is the headmaster of Nether High and a Grim Reaper. He is a very caring and loving father who supports his daughters - those he know of - where he can. He has an overprotective nature, which is why at first he was against Demise transferring to Monster High. Portia Grim, Mother Portia Grim, born Portia Mors, is a Grim Reaper and Teacher at Nether High. She is teaching Reaper in Training (RiP) and is Demises biological mother. She didn't like the Idea of her daughter switching schools either but she was the one who convinced her husband to let her go so that she can make experiences without her parents protecting and pampering her all the time. Dorothy Grim, Half-Sister Dorothy Grim, better known by her stage name Dot Angel is a Grim Reaper/Angel hybrid and Demises older half-sister. She is a senior at Nether High and a famous actress at hauntlywood. When she's on set, she's taking her classes online. Due to her being on set most of the time Dorothy and Demise hardly interact with one another. They love each other, but Demise is tired of always being in her shadow. Dabria Fae, Half-Sister Dabria Fae is a Grim Reaper/Fairy hybrid and Demises same-aged half-sister. They first met at Monster High, not even knowing they are siblings, as Dabria was told her father was dead. She figured it out however and tried to tell Demise, but she wouldn't listen and became super angry because of it. After all, Dabria was suggesting her father was unfaithful and cheated on her mother. This whole conflict shattered their friendly relationship to one another. Romance Ian Van Cubus, Boyfriend ((REVAMPING RELATIONSHIP)) Friends Raavi Rottington While Demise wasn't exactly enemy with anyone at Nether High - mostly due to the whole school knowing that her parents are the headmaster and a very respected teacher respectively - most of them also were kind of fake, being nice just because of that That is why Demise would only count Raavi as her one and only Ghoul Friend Forever from her time at Nether High. The Supermonstars thumb|The Supermonstars: band logo The Supermonstars are a band founded by '''Demise Grim in an attempt to find like-minded people after transferring from Nether High to Monster High.It's members are [[Ian Van Cubus|'Ian Van Cubus']] on the guitar, [[Kristofine Kraken|'Kristofine Kraken']] on the drums, [[Fynnegan Capreen|'Fynnegan Capreen']] on Violine and/or Piano, [[Risu Nuts|'Risu Nuts']] on the bass guitar and Demise on the vocals. Another valuable member of the band is [[Demian Satanas Devil|'Demian S. Devil']], who wrote many of the bands original songs. Enemies The In-Squad By some referred to as the "Mean-Squad" - mainly by those who get bullied by them - is a group of popular ghouls and monsters. [[Sugar Van Cubus|'Sugar Van Cubus']] and her besties [[Lycinda Funkel|'Lycinda Funkel']] (and later Sirena Sirens as well) are known for picking on Demise a lot for various reasons. One simply being because she is the weird and awkward new girl, but the list of reasons grew. Sugar dislikes the fact that Demise is dating her brother now and Sirena sees her as somewhat of a competition being part of another band founded on Monster High grounds. It is not known what grudge Lycinda could have against Demise for acting mean towards her. It often appears that she simply joins in out of peer-pressure. Gallery Trivia *Demise was released on 12th September 2012 and was bigrikas 2nd entry to the fandom. *Her appearance is based on the Create-A-Monster Vampire Set and the Skeleton Add-on Pack. *She was only created to assimilate the left-overs of the Sugar Van Cubus Doll. *Compared with Canons she resembles Draculaura the most. *She is an importand side character in Beauty within the Beast and Spring Break Love. *Her basic art is a commission made by the Deviantart user Alise-Cat.Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Grim Reaper Category:RikaFem Category:RikaChar